


His favourite

by Alphaziamhale (Houda3921)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Established Relationship, Finally fixed it isn't spacing between pragraphs beautiful, Fluff, I had to add these, I mean it's jackbum we're talking about here, M/M, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8654665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houda3921/pseuds/Alphaziamhale
Summary: "Yugyeom is blushing, Bambam looks like he's questioning his whole existence, Youngjae is wearing his dumb 'I want to laugh but I'm not sure this is the right time' face on, Mark is just straight up uncomfortable, and Jinyoung is smirking as if he knows the secret to achieving immortality."OR:Three times the members realised that Jaebum favours Jackson and the one time Jackson realises it himself.





	1. Training

**Author's Note:**

> It's 3:02 am now and I don't know why i wrote this tbh. Hit me up on tumblr if you love Jackbum and kpop: HUDANA.  
> The story is now translated to Chinese! http://pprts.lofter.com/tag/his%C2%A0favourite

So this is how it usually goes: They do their warm-ups, take some time for stretching and then practice whatever dance they're supposed to be showing on stage that day.

It's easy, it's fun and it is what they've always been doing.

Which is why Jackson's whining makes no sense at all.

The thing is, Jackson whines and complains. It's not an observation, it's not an opinion. It's a fact: Earth is round, water is wet and Jackson Wang is the biggest and most dramatic person to ever exist.

Not even exaggerating.

They're doing their stretchings when Jackson, who's already sweating as if he ran 10 times around the JYP building, says to Jinyoung: "Is this necessary? We've danced to Hard carry more than I could count, don't you think we should try another song?"

Jinyoung just sighs and rolls his eyes, something he tends to do a lot around Jackson. He then replies with: "Just because you're tired of it doesn't mean we've practiced it enough." Jackson gives him his 'whatever I don't care' pout but says nothing at all.

It isn't until they're halfway into the song, when Mark messes up his part, that Jackson speaks again. "Ok but here is what I think" He begins, one hand on his hip. "I think, we let Mark try from the beginning until he reaches the part where he messed up, and then we jump in and continue the dance. No reason why we should start from the beginning right?"

He looks at Jaebum, who looks as if he's really thinking about it, but just as Jackson raises his eyebrows at him questionally, The leader says: "Ah no, we should all do it if we want to learn from our mistakes."

Jackson, never one to give up an argument, says: "Hah! Exactly! Our mistakes, not HIS mistakes! Give me one logical reason why we should do it again instead of helping Mark correct his moves?"

Everyone, including the staff, is looking at Jaebum, thus waiting for him to either: Snap at Jackson and tell him to knock it off, or glare at him until the younger one is intimidated and appologises for his behaviour. What no one expected though, is what eventually happens.

Jaebum, the goddamn leader who's known for his short temper and quick hulking out, puts a hand on Jackson's shoulder, gives him a smile that Jinyoung likes to call 'The Wang Smile', and mutters in a soft voice that's only meant for Jackson to hear: "I know you're tired because I know you work the hardest, but we need to do this together. You can take 5 minutes to rest if you want, would you prefer that?"

The atmosphere in the room changes so fast it would have been considered comical if it weren't for how no one was really laughing. Yugyeom is blushing, Bambam looks like he's questioning his whole existence, Youngjae is wearing his dumb 'I want to laugh but I'm not sure this is the right time' face on, Mark is just straight up uncomfortable, and Jinyoung is smirking as if he knows the secret to achieving immortality.

"I guess I'll continue with you guys. Sorry." Jackson shrugs and fidgets under Jaebum's intense gaze. The silence that follows is short but heavy, and Jaebum breaks it by clapping both hands together and saying: "Alright! Everyone take position. Music in one, two, three-"

And so they dance.


	2. Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum just called Jackson 'Princess' and Bambam is about to lose his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aah I wasn't going to update this soon and i am really so tired but the love I received on this fic really motivated me so thank you all and please show your love whenever you want to it really means a lot.  
> My tumblr: HUDANA

Bambam is with them when it happens.  
Bambam is sitting right there on the sofa, an energy drink in one hand and the tv remote in the other, when Jaebum, Got7's manly leader and biggest hater of aegyo, calls Jackson freaking Wang his **PRINCESS**.  
A _PRINCESS_.

  
You see, Bambam doesn't consider himself the nicest person around. In fact, Bambam could name 20 other people in the JYP building who are nicer than him.

But still.  
Still, He doesn't think he deserved this.  
Although It might have been his fault that all this had the chance to happen in the first place, and he's man enough to admit it, but lord why did it have to happen in front of him?!

  
The traumatic event (No he's not exaggerating) accurs on a saturday evening at exactly seven O'clock. Mark is sleeping, Youngjae is doing god knows whatever, Yugyeom is resting after he'd spent some hours practicing for a new dance, Jinyoung is in the kitchen and Bambam is peacefully sitting on the sofa and waiting for his favourite tv show to start.

  
Emphasis on peacefully.

  
At 7:02 pm, Jaebum comes downstairs, goes straight to the kitchen, grabs a bottle of soda and then sits on the sofa. He keeps a respectful distance between him and Bambam which is okay and normal.

  
What's not normal however, is what's about to happen in the next five minutes.

  
At 7:04 pm, Jackson comes downstairs too, yet instead of going to the kitchen, he turns acrobatic on Bambam's ass and jumps on the sofa to land between Bambam and Jaebum, making for himself a place in which he could fit.

  
"What are we watching?" He asks, turning his head to Bambam.  
"Well, one of my favorite american tv shows is about to start, and before you ask: Yes, it is the one I kept telling you about but you never watched it because you're too busy or whatever." Bambam finishes his sentence by sticking out his tongue, and no it's not childish if it's directed at Jackson.

  
Jackson flicks him on the fourhead then says: "You little shit You should respect your hyung!" And before he goes to tackle Bambam and pin him to the sofa, Jaebum grabs him by the arm and pulls him towards his chest. Jackson leans into it easily, and then Jaebum wraps an arm around his shoulder and whispers into the younger one's ear loud enough for Bambam to hear: "Why don't you respect _your_ hyung then?"  
Jackson blushes, and just when he's about to rant on how they're both nearly the same age, Bambam interrupts him with: "The show is about to start!"

  
At 7:05 pm, Jaebum takes a sip from his Bottle of Soda. Jackson notices then that he's the only one who's not drinking anything. He makes a move to take Jaebum's, but Jaebum doesn't let him.

"Just a sip?" Jackson says.

"No." Jaebum replies shortly, trying to contain his laughter.

"But I want one!" He pouts and makes a kick with his legs and dear god this boy is like a kid honestly.

"Then go get one!" Jaebum says.

Jackson changes his tactics and raises both eyebrows at him, he looks at him straight in the eyes and mutters a very soft "Please?".

The smile on Jaebum's lips fades and he looks serious all of a sudden. His eyes travel from Jackson's eyes to his lips and then back up again. They look at each other for a few seconds that feel long and heavy with something Bambam is afraid to put a name to, and before Bambam decides to break the awkwardness by giving Jackson his own drink, Jaebum sighs, smiles, then says: "You're such a princess." And then heads to the kitchen.

  
Jaebum hyung just called Jackson a princess and Bambam is about to lose his goddamn mind.

  
If they were other people, if that sentence came out of a mouth other than JB's, Bambam probably would've let out an 'ew', or at least he would've commented on it. But he is just too dumbfounded to even try and process what he'd just witnessed. He looks at Jackson, who's sitting there as if the words are ordinary to him, as if Jaebum calls him princess all the damn time, which...god no this is not something Bambam needs to be thinking about. 

And as if the world hasn't traumatised Bambam enough for today, Jackson laughs then says loud in order for Jaebum to hear him: "Well You are the one who spoiled me so you better treat your princess well!" 

Saying Screw it to his favourite tv show, Bambam runs upstairs and doesn't come out of it until the next day.


	3. Noticed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He asks: "What was that?"
> 
> Jaebum, confused and eyebrows furrowed, responds: "What was what?"
> 
> Jinyoung rolls his eyes. "Don't play dumb I am really sick of you two idiots thinking you're so smooth and subtle, it's not good for my health. I have been rolling my eyes so hard because of your actions I think one day my eyes are gonna hit the back of my head."
> 
> Ok so maybe Jaebum knows where this conversation is heading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go aaah !!  
> Thank you all SO much for the love and comments, it's what keeps me going I can never thank you enough!  
> My tumblr: HUDANA.

The fact of the matter is that not all favouritism is voluntary. A mother with three children definitely loves one of her sons more than the others, and your friend prefers spicy food while you'd rather spend your day eating chocolates. You might bicker on your food preferences, you might find another person's favourite meal disgusting and you some times can not comprehend how not everybody favours your idol or band.

The fact of the matter is that favouritism needs no explanation. it doesn't have to make sense to you and it works in mysterious ways, which is probably the reason why the object of one's favouritism tends to get hate and dislike from others.  
  
We dislike what we do not understand.

The fact of the matter is that while some people love their friends equally, Jaebum can not help but favour one.

  
Here is the thing: When it comes to Friendship and love, Jaebum draws thick lines between the two, meaning that the problem appears when those lines become blurry.  
The problem is when a person, who is your friend, becomes also the person whose lips you want to kiss every night and every morning. It is loving a friend that creates a whole new level of favouritism. It is then that people notice and acknowledge your 'person' without you having to admit it.

Uncomfortable, yet inescapable.

The first one to notice is Jinyoung. Because of course it is. It happens after they've finished their meal on a Saturday. Jinyoung, who has been glacing at Jaebum in a way that made it clear he had something to tell, waits until the boys are distracted then says to Jaebum in a firm tone: "We need to talk."  
Once they're in the kitchen, Jinyoung crosses his arms and leans on the counter. He asks: "What was that?"

  
Jaebum, confused and eyebrows furrowed, responds: "What was what?"

  
Jinyoung rolls his eyes. "Don't play dumb I am really sick of you two idiots thinking you're so smooth and subtle, it's not good for my health. I have been rolling my eyes so hard because of your actions I think one day my eyes are gonna hit the back of my head."

  
Ok so maybe Jaebum knows where this conversation is heading.

  
Still.

  
"What actions? I've no idea what you're talking about!"

  
Jinyoung sighs, rubs his eyes with his fingers as if hearing Jaebum talk is giving him a headache then says: "What actions? Where do I start? Oh maybe we should talk about what you did just ten minutes ago? yeah let's do that!"

  
Jinyoung is growing exasperated and Jaebum can see it.

  
"Why did you give Jackson your food?" Jinyoung asks.

  
"Because he wanted it?"

  
"Bullshit. You love food, you never share It with anyone and you don't even like to TALK when you're eating!" Jinyoung points a finger accusingly at Jaebum.

  
"Uh, so what's your point?" Jaebum asks though he really doesn't feel ready to know.

  
"My point is when it comes to Jackson, you become so unconscious of your actions that I am worried you'll end up outing yourself and you're not ready for that."

  
Okay no. Jaebum does not want to talk about that.

  
"I am well aware of my actions I'm not a kid Jinyoung. And there will be no outing since there is no secret I'm keeping in."

  
"I did not mean a secret. And even if I did, I doubt your feelings for him could be considered as such anymore. If you are holding back because you think he doesn't-" Before Jinyoung could finish, Jaebum cuts him off.

  
"He doesn't feel the same way." Jaebum states it as a fact.

  
Jinyoung smlies softly at that. He approches Jaebum and once he's standing in front of him, he puts both hands on his shoulders then says: "Do us all a favour and go talk to him."

  
And Jaebum does.


	4. You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all laugh and because Jackson must unconsciously hate himself, asks: "And who is your favourite, Mr chic and sexy?"  
> "You."  
> It is said without hesitation. It is said with a soft smile and an even softer look in the eyes. It is said with the tone of hushed voices in the dark and whispered secrets in the ear. It is said with determination, ownership and with responsibility.  
> It is said with love and it scares the hell out of Jackson.

They're a family.

They've been a band for years. They've shared rooms together, taken meals together. They've seen each other at their worst. They've seen each other happy, naked and bare-faced.

  
They're a family and Jackson wouldn't have it any other way. Jackson wouldn't have it with anyone else but his boys.

  
And it's because they're a family, it's because of the love and bond they've always shared, that Jackson doesn't take situations like this seriously.  
Not usually.

  
They're doing a live stream when it happens. It's all seven of them and they're sitting on a big couch. Bambam and Yugyeom are looking at the phone and reading the fans' questions and comments from time to time, Mark is laughing at something Jinyoung whispered into his ear, Youngjae is laughing at Mark laughing because that's what Youngjae always does, and Jaebum is...

Well Jaebum is looking at Jackson.  
Jaebum looks at Jackson a lot and it's something Jackson never seemed to notice until after their 'Confrontation'.

But that's an another story.

The current story is the biography of Jackson Wang and how he loves to make his life difficult without intending to.

  
"Someone asked: Jackson who's your favourite member?" Yugyeom says.

The members all look at Jackson, waiting for his answer. He says: "Ah of course it's leader! So chic and sexy aha!"

They all laugh and because Jackson must unconsciously hate himself, asks: "And who is your favourite, Mr chic and sexy?"

"You."

It is said without hesitation. It is said with a soft smile and an even softer look in the eyes. It is said with the tone of hushed voices in the dark and whispered secrets in the ear. It is said with determination, ownership and with responsibility.

  
It is said with love and it scares the hell out of Jackson.

Jackson can't see his face or the other members' reactions, yet he is sure of these things: His facial expression right now must be a pure definition of 'Shook', his heart is beating a mile a minute, he is sweating more than usual and he can almost hear Jinyoung high-fiving himself and saying: I told you.

Because he did.

  
The rest of the stream feels to Jackson like that dream you have that you're conscious of, and honestly if this were one it would make more sense than this reality.

It is the reality that you've been avoiding that hits you the hardest.

 

Jackson doesn't adress the matter until they're in their room. He doesn't say a word until the lights are off because that's when he's confident the most.

  
"About earlier.." He starts and prays that Jaebum is already asleep.

"Hmm?" Jaebum mutters.

Well, fuck his life then.

"About what you said earlier while we were streaming?" Jackson says it as a question because he isn't sure. Because he still thinks he might've heard wrong.

"What did I say?" Jaebum asks with a smile to his voice. Which means he knows and he's just teasing.

Which means: fuck his life. Twice.

Jackson groans and hides his face with the pillow. "You know what."

"But I want you to say it."

Fuck his life. Endlessly.

  
Jackson gives up and blurts out as fast as he can: "YouSaidThatI'mYourFavouriteMember."

Jaebum just laughs and Jackson starts considering murder.

He's started watching that American tv show that Bambam kept telling him about, so he knows how to get away with murder.

  
"Did you mean it?" Jackson's tone is serious because this is serious to him.

Their relationship is serious to him.

He expects Jaebum to keep laughing at him, instead he hears the movement of the sheets and Jaebum turning the lights on.

  
See this is what Jackson has been avoiding.  
The pillow is being pulled away from his face and Jackson holds on to it for dear life. He's being childish and a coward and he's man enough to admit it.  
"Jackson let go of the pillow." Jaebum says softly.

He treats him softly and it tears Jackson's heart apart.

  
"No."

"Babe let go of the pillow please?"

"No."

"You know you'll have to look at me at some point right?"

"No from now on I'll glue this pillow to my face, I don't have a face anymore, I am a pillow why are you talking to a pillow man are you okay?" At this point, Jackson is just babbling and he's waiting for Jaebum to run out of patience and let him sleep or at least pretend to.

  
But if there is anything Jaebum seem to never run out of when it comes to Jackson, it's patience.

  
"I won't let it go. Look at me Jackson, please."  
Jackson finally lets Jaebum pull the pillow away from his face. He then grabs the back of Jackson's neck gently and tucks the pillow under his head.

  
The feeling of being unworthy of Jaebum hits Jackson so hard in the guts he feels the ache of it.

  
"I meant it." And Jaebum states it as a fact.  
Jackson looks up and feels the truth in his words as much as he sees it in his eyes. He takes the hand that Jaebum had grabbed his neck with between his hands and starts to nuzzle it.

He takes a deep breath to calm himself, feeling the anxiety seeping away with each exhale.

  
"It's just...hard to believe. I was expecting you to say Jinyoung or Youngjae. I wasn't-"

"What do I do to make you believe it?" Jaebum cuts him off.

"I don't.." He ran out of words.

"I thought I made it obvious. I think everyone believes it to be obvious. But if you need to hear it in order to believe it, then I will gladly say it."

  
They look at each other and it feels as if it's the first time.

  
"You are my favourite. You are mine and I guess that at least should've made it obvious. It is your lips I prefer because they're the ones I want to kiss. It is your voice I prefer because it is the one I love waking up to. It is your jokes I prefer because they're the ones that make me laugh the hardest. It is your mind, soul and heart that I prefer because they're what made you you. And Jackson, listen to me, it is you that I will always love and not just 'cause you're my favourite member but because you're my favourite everything."

After that, there is nothing left to say.

After that, there is only sweet kisses and Jackson remembering each word and Jaebum reminding him every day.

Not that he needs to anymore.

It's just that Jaebum loves seeing Jackson blush and squirm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CAN YOU BELIEVE I WROTE 1K WORDS FOR ONE CHAPTER?  
> Also it's 8 am right now and I wrote this while listening to Drake so I'm a bit disoriented. Anyways, I'd like to thank you guys so much for all the support. I wasn't even going to update this soon but one of my favourite Jackbum Blogs on tumblr (Defwang) recommended my fic and it made so so happy. I will definitely write more Jackbum so if you guys have any prompts or things you want to see in my next fanfic please feel free to hit me up on my tumblr HUDANA.  
> Also there are probably some puns hidden in this chapter lmao.


End file.
